Potter, Potter
by anast.iac
Summary: NOTE: This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! Sypnosis: Everyone has always assumed that Voldemort is determined to kill Harry Potter, but is that really the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Wormtail, bring me my wand. I will need it for tonight's session." The voice from the chair echoed throughout the room, magnifying it and overpowering the rattle from the small heater at the back of the room. The small man, with the unfortunate face of a rat, scuttled forward and bowed deeply, holding out a long, thin wand with a grip made out of the bones from his enemies crafted expertly on. This particular wand belonged to Voldemort, and with it he had taken many innocent lives.

"Here, master." The man, Wormtail bowed deeply again, and Voldemort took the wand. He held it, pointing the tip to the heater and spoke a single, spell _Homnimus Revilio. _The heater stopped rattling and transformed into a human again. The human shuddered, a rasping breath and before he could say anything, Voldemort raised his wand once again and turned the human into a ferret. He laughed. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment" he muttered to himself and laughed again. He pointed his wand at the human and gave it a sharp flick, then a jab. The ferret grew back into a human.

Voldemort looked expectantly at Wormtail and Wormtail gave a forced, high-pitched laugh, and started to clap mechanically. "Very good master, very good." He said and smiled, though it too looked a little forced. Voldemort handed his wand out to Wormtail. "Take it back, and polish it until it is gleaming. Wash your hands before you do, they are all grubby, you filthy man." Wormtail nodded and scurried away. Voldemort sat back down in his chair and started to pat his pet snake, Nagini. "Ah Nagini," he said, in Parseltonge "Soon that boy, Potter will be mine, and I will have limitless power forever…" he trailed off, a dreamy look on his face. Then Voldemort sat up, and began to walk to his private quarters.

He sat down on his long, mahogany chair and began to look around at his walls. They were plastered with pictures of the famous Harry Potter, a boy which Voldemort had hated for a long time. There were pictures of Potter holding out his wand, glaring at the camera, smiling mildly, laughing, and the lot. Voldemort had been very obsessed over finding Potter, and in result, most of the posters had scorch marks.

"Wormtail! Come back to my quarters, I have an important task for you to do!" Wormtail came scurrying into Voldemort's quarters and bowed. Wormtail stopped to look at Voldemort's walls. A servant to Voldemort he was, but he felt no hatred for Potter, unlike his master. "Yes, master?" he asked. "I want you to go and _get_ me Potter, Wormtail, bring him here. Lure him, offer him something, just _make sure he gets here_" Voldemort's voice became sharp and edgy as he said the last five words. Wormtail looked as if he has been slapped. "Is there a problem, Wormtail?" Voldemort's voice dripped with sarcasm and anger. "No, no master. I'll go…right away!" Wormtail scurried off; sweat dripping off him in rivulets.

Voldemort sat back in his long chair, twiddling his pale, painted-black thumbs. He leaned back, and sighed, satisfied. "Finally, "he murmured to himself, "finally Potter is mine and he will obey my every command, because who can defy the greatest, Lord Voldemort?" And Voldemort laughed again, a high, screeching, rattling, lifeless laugh, and his quarters went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Harry Potter woke up to see Hermione's anxious face peering over him. Harry looked around. Ron was sitting in an armchair, and seemed to be pouring over what looked like a Victor Krum fan magazine. As soon as Hermione turned around, he whipped it right out of sight. "Mate, you ok? Hermione was stressing over you for ten minutes after you started thrashing around in your sleep." "I was thrashing around?" Hermione looked at Harry again. She spoke slowly, with a calm voice, but it seemed to be strained. "Harry, were you having visions about Voldemort?" Ron flinched horribly but Hermione payed no attention to him. "Er…I might have," Harry stuttered, then he seemed to regain his speech, "I mean, yeah, I did. I dreamt that he was torturing a man-or was it a heater? Anyway then he was looking at pictures of me glaring on his wall, but they looked burnt I think one of the captions to the pictures was 'Kill Potter"

Hermione looked concerned, but Ron let out a snort of laughter. "Mate, Voldemort was looking at pictures of you glaring on his wall? Now that's what I call a twisted dream. I doubt the old guy has time to tack up a few "Prince Potter" pictures whilst planning your murder." Harry laughed then too. He couldn't imagine that a few moments ago he thought that his dream was real. Voldemort, tacking up "Kill Potter" pictures? What a laugh!

Ron was still sniggering but Hermione still looked concerned. "You know," she said, "its not unlikely. The Ministry have got insider's news on some Death Eaters, and they say that after he lost the Elder Wand, Voldemort's gone a little loopy. It was disgusting though, one of the Death Eaters said that Voldemort has gone, 'As loony as Lupin'." She finished of her sentence in a huff, and went back to knitting her woolly hats for House-Elves. Ron turned to Harry. "She might be right." He said in a low whisper, like somebody was going to overhear them. Harry wrinkled up his nose. "Nah, I don't think so. Voldemort has gone a little, well, mouldy over the years." Ron snorted again.

"Voldy's gone mouldy" he quoted. Hermione glared at him and made a little _tut _noise. "Ron! You're so insensitive! Imagine how Harry must be _feeling!"_ Ron looked at her and said, a little coolly, "Well, how is Harry feeling then, Hermione?" Hermione straightened up. "Well Ron, I imagine he's feeling nervous, because why the sudden overpowering-hatred in Voldemort? And then he's angry at the Death Eaters for lashing out at Lupin, he's still feeling tired because it's still only six in the morning, he's frustrated because he doesn't know what to believe, and on top of all that he's still thinking about Ginny. _Yes_ Ginny Ron, she has to have a proper boyfriend _sometime!_" Hermione finished, and looked a little smug. Ron's mouth was hanging out, making an "o" shape. "Blimey, Harry, are you really feeling all that?" Harry wordlessly nodded. Hermione was right. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron. "Got anything to say?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah, I got something to say- bloody Hell, look out Harry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing, being treated by Madam Pomfrey. "Well, you three. I'd love to say that you're all fine, you'll be out of here within the hour, but that's out of the question. I don't know _what_ you all did to anger Draco Malfoy like that for him to lash out and injure you, but I can assure you, when I find out, it won't be pretty." Harry, who was the closest, was dying to tell Madam Pomfrey that they didn't do anything; that Draco acted out of no reason, but he couldn't because his mouth was full with pumpkin juice, added with a potion that helped with head and neck damage.

A week before, during Potions, Draco was being particularly irritating, complaining that the smoke emitting from Harry's cauldron was affecting his own, and when Professor Snape seemed to pay no attention whatsoever to Draco's whinging, Draco secretly added three drops of Essence of Gurdyroot, completely ruining Harry's potion. Snape, who seemed to have had a change or heart towards Harry, immediately turned to Draco, and Draco received a week's detention with Professor McGonagall. Draco has been seeking to find an outlet for his anger as soon as the lesson ended. Harry suspected that this scenario was the reason that Draco lashed out at himself, Ron and Hermione, but he had no idea where he had got all of that magic from. Draco had incanted spells that not even Harry himself knew.

Ron, who was sleeping, turned to face Harry. "Blimey, I feel like a wreck. Reckon there's a chance that Pomfrey will let us out of here tonight?" Harry shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. I reckon Hermione's going to be most upset at that. If she's lucky, tomorrow she might be able to squeeze in five, maybe six if she's lucky, minutes of Arithmancy." Ron laughed. They both knew how class/homework obsessed Hermione was, and it was just her luck that Arithmancy was her favourite subject, _and_ it was the first lesson on Thursday mornings. Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, holding numerous packets of Pepper Imps, no doubt brought from Hogsmeade. Hermione, who seemed to be listening the whole time, turned to look at Madam Pomfrey. "Miss," she asked, and Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Hermione. "Yes, dear? Is there something you need?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just needed to ask you something. Is there any chance that I could possibly be let our early as tomorrow morning is my Arithmancy lesson, and it's our test preparation class this week!" Madam Pomfrey scratched her chin. "Well dear, I can't possibly let you out tonight, you'll just collapse! Hm, but it _is _possible that I can arrange for Professor Vector to come and teach you here during lunch? Is that alright?" Hermione looked as though Madam Pomfrey has just said, 'well Hermione, I'm giving you the whole school library to yourself, and I'm specially building you a classroom where you get private lessons _and_ I'm also arranging for your friends to take a trip to Hogsmeade once a week." Though Harry and Ron would've given any excuse to be taken out of class, Hermione just nodded her head vigorously. Madam Pomfrey smiled, and then left the room, still struggling with the amount of Pepper Imps she was carrying. Hermione sighed with satisfaction. Ron groaned, and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Wormtail scurried along the dark, grey, aged pathways, keeping to the side-streets. He had one mission. Find Harry Potter. Bring him to the Dark Lord. Succeed. He looked ahead, desperately trying to see past the vastly dense fog, but he could hardly see five metres ahead of him. _Scrtch Scrtch._ Wormtail turned around slowly. Behind him was a young boy, only about twelve. His eyes widened and he looked startled when Wormtail began to turn around. He whimpered, and cowered, placing his arms above his head. "What do _you_ want, boy?" Wormtail growled and the boy whimpered, but no sound came out of his mouth. "Do you know where I might find Mr Harry Potter?" Wormtail demanded. The boy nodded slowly. Wormtail growled a single word, "_Where?"_ The boy mouthed words, and then eventually found his voice. "Hogwarts, of course!"

_Potter, Potter, must find Potter, must find Potter, Harry Potter…_Wormtail muttered to himself as he scoured the grounds of Hogwarts, disguised as his Animagus, a rat. He scurried along the grounds, keeping out of the way of bragging Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch players that painfully reminded him of James Potter, a rather large-headed Quidditch player, Wormtail's friend and Harry Potter's father, and of girls that sat on the benches, giggling and flicking through Victor Krum fan magazines. _Potter, must find Potter…_he thought to himself over and over again, until at last he reached the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" asked the Fat Lady deeply, and Wormtail turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione all at the entrance as well! Ron spoke first. "Bibbling Fortuna" he said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened up.

Wormtail waited at the entrance, letting Harry, Ron and Hermione pass first, then quickly hurried through before the portrait was shut. _Potter, Potter must get Potter, but how?_ Wormtail had no idea how to get Potter out of the castle, and to the Dark Lord. Suddenly, the Dark Lord's voice filled Wormtail's head. _Wormtail…_the Dark Lord said, _…You must remember that the Dark Lord always has a plan…_the Dark Lord let these words have an impact on Wormtail before continuing on_…I have my ways of luring Potter out of the castle. I have taken his friends, Ron and Hermione hostage…_the Dark Lord laughed, his lifeless laugh and continued_…Come back to Riddle Manor and see to them, but I must get you do to one thing, you must tell Severus that I require his service, good luck Wormtail, you will need it…_and the voice of the Dark Lord left Wormtail's head.

"Come in." the deep voice of Severus Snape greeted Wormtail as he scurried through the door. Snape looked around. "Who is it?" he demanded in a sharp voice. Wormtail transformed back from a rat into a hunched man. "It is I, Severus and I have a message from the Dark Lord." Snape's eyebrows went up very slightly, but he showed no emotion on his face. "And the message is?" Snape asked. Wormtail stood up a little straighter; to have this kind of authority, to deliver a message _personally_ from the Dark Lord was something Wormtail dreamed of. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you at Riddle Manor. He will explain more there." Snape nodded. "Thankyou Wormtail. You can leave my office now, you are dirtying it, you filthy creature." Wormtail bowed slightly, but inside he was frothing with anger. Who was Severus Snape to call him that? That privilege rested in the Dark Lord only. There was no other hatred in this world stronger than that of Wormtail towards Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now can anyone tell me the correct incantation to transfigure _Hogwarts, a History _into _Transfiguration of the Modern World_?" asked Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Teacher, "Anyone? Longbottom? Patil? How about you, Potter?" Harry sat upright. He had no idea how to do same-object, different variable spells. It was in times like this when Harry really needed Hermione, or even Ron, but Hermione was in her double Runes, scheduled to finish in at least another hour and Ron was in the Hospital Wing, still recovering from Draco Malfoy's outburst. "Er..._Novilitio Tresfiguro,_ Professor?" Harry took a guess, and hoped that this time, he was right. Professor McGonagall raised her eyes above her spectacles. "Correct, Mr Potter. Can you also tell me the correct wand movement required for this spell?" Harry thought for a moment, then again took a wild guess. "The swish-jab movement, Professor?" McGonagall nodded. "Correct again Potter, take ten points for Gryffindor." Just as McGonagall turned to the blackboard once again, Harry felt a searing pain in his head, and the voice of Voldemort filled it. _Harry Potter, we meet again. I have taken your dear friends, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly hostage at Riddle Manor. They are unharmed, but if you fail to come to Riddle Manor by midnight tonight, I'm afraid that your poor friends will…suffer the consequences. _Then Harry collapsed on the ground.

Harry could faintly see the horrified face of Professor McGonagall peering over him. He looked around; he was in the Hospital Wing for the second time that week. "Well, Potter, if I see you in here again this week, I might as well decide on your funeral flowers!" Harry sat upright. He had just remembered the voice of Voldemort that had come to him before he collapsed. _I have taken your dear friends, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly hostage at Riddle Manor…_"Professor," Harry said urgently, "I need to go to Riddle Manor, _now!"_ McGonagall looked down at him. "Do you, Potter? May I ask why?" Harry took a deep breath and explained it all, the voice inside his head, the pain he had woken up with a few days ago. Professor McGonagall looked troubled. "Harry, are you sure? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be manipulating you again! Remember that time with Sirius?" Harry nodded. He _had_ been tricked, and maybe if he had stayed put, Sirius would not have died. But Harry was adamant. "Yes Professor, I'm sure. Don't worry."

Six hours later, at exactly nine P.M. Harry was standing at the side of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. "Now Harry," he said in a smooth voice, "We will Apparate there, but after that, I'm afraid you're all on your own." Harry nodded. He was used to this kind of thing, having so much experience himself, but a small part of him was slightly terrified at the thought of only him against possibly many Death-Eaters, the servants of Voldemort, and even Voldemort himself. He knew that he must not provoke the Death-Eaters, especially Bellatrix Lestrange, murderer of Sirius Black, because Harry knew that Ron and Hermione's lives were at stake. "Ready, Harry?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore cut through his thoughts. Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor." Dumbledore smiled. "Then here we go!" and Harry and Dumbledore were swirling through time, through towns until finally they reached Little Hangleton, the town in which the Riddle Manor was placed. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said, "Good luck Harry, I have full faith in you." And Harry could only think one thought as he stared up at that towering manor. _I'm here. _


	6. Chapter 6

It was Wormtail who greeted Harry at the door. Bowing slightly, and smiling crazily, showing all of his blackened, rotted teeth. "Harry Potter…you're…here!" Wormtail gasped, as if overjoyed. He then seemed to compose himself, and stood upright. "I mean, Mr Potter, the Dark Lord is waiting for you, please, come in." Harry nodded to him as he walked in, and the sight of Severus Snape caught his eye. He was reclining on a deep purple, velvet sofa, and was drinking a dark concoction of something Harry couldn't recognise. He was also speaking in murmured whispers to Voldemort, who was there as well. When Snape saw Harry, his lip curled in distaste but he said nothing. Voldemort stood up. "Ahh, Harry Potter. I've waited so very long…please, sit down." He gestured to the sofa and Harry sat stiffly. "Would you like a drink?" he said, holding up a bottle filled with the dark drink, "Severus is quite partial to it, but I confess it is rather bitter." Harry thought for a moment. _He could've poisoned it, or added something to it,_ _but Snape is drinking it…but he might've added it after Snape had it…_ "No thank you" said Harry, whilst shaking his head. Voldemort looked angry, as if he was sure Harry would accept, but the anger vanished from his face so fast, it seemed like it was never there.

"Very well," said Voldemort, sitting back down, "I'm sure you aware that Mr Weasly and Miss Granger are here, upstairs. So far, they have been left unharmed, but I'm afraid that if you do not follow what I tell you they will be…suffering. Remember that, Mr Potter. Here, let me show you them." Voldemort gestured to the stairs and Harry walked up. Upstairs, he saw Ron and Hermione, each on what looked like a hospital bed. They were bound to it, but they seemed perfectly healthy. As soon as they saw Harry, both their faces lit up. "Harry!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. She struggled to get out of the ropes that bound her to the bed, but the ropes were bound so that the more she struggled, the tighter they became up until the point where they would be too tight for the person to breathe. Suddenly, Hermione looked at Harry fearfully. "Oh Harry, you shouldn't have come! You know what he's going to use on you, you know that he's going to use _Avada Ke-"_ Hermione could not bring herself to say the rest of the spell. Harry nodded. "Yes, I know, but Hermione, how could I leave you two! If I didn't come, he would've killed you!" Hermione nodded as well. "Harry, I know, but you are so much more important!" Harry stared. _Does she really think that?_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "No, I'm not Hermione. How's Ron?" Hermione gestured to the other room, "You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

Though at first, Ron had seemed the same as Hermione, healthy, a little fatigued but overall, no damage done, but on closer inspection, Ron was not at all healthy. He had tiny white scars all over his body which seemed to be as if a knife had cut into his body, and the white scars were the result of healing. He was wincing in pain, his face distorted. His skin was very red, though his face very pale and his hands were strapped to his body, curled up into tight fists. When he saw Harry, his face cleared up in relief, but the slightest movement seemed to hurt him. "Ron! Ron, what happened to you?" Harry asked him desperately, Harry needed to know what they had done to him, why, who and if he was alright…

"Harry, mate, so glad you came. Bellatrix Lestrange, you know the sister of Malfoy's mum? Yeah, she was using the piercing spell every time she asked about members of the Order and I answered 'I don't know'. She was desperate for information mate; I reckon she was trying to get back into the good books with You-Know-Who." This seemed very likely to Harry, as Voldemort wasn't exactly happy with Bellatrix Lestrange at the moment. She was trying to get news about members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that Dumbledore had made, a kind of "Anti-Voldemort" group. One of the members, a man named Kingsley had sent out false information about the Order, and it had successfully reached Bellatrix. She went back to Voldemort, shared the news and Voldemort only realised it was false when he was halfway across the deserts of Egypt. Voldemort had been in a very tense mood since, and Bellatrix Lestrange had suffered the consequences badly, and even that would be an understatement.

"Trying to get into the Dark Lord's good books?" came a familiar voice from the shadows of the room, "I am his most loyal, most faithful servant. I'd give my _life_ for the Dark Lord! And you speak like I am worthless to him. He recognises my faith!" Bellatrix walked out into the open, and Harry raised his wand. "What have you done to Ron? Fix him!" he demanded. Bellatrix laughed, and pointed her wand at Ron. A dark black stream poured out, and directed itself to Ron's scars. They deepened, showing the raw red flesh underneath. Ron winced horribly, thrashing, his mouth opening but no sound came out, not a whimper. Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "_Experiarmus!" _yelled Harry, and Bellatrix's wand went flying across the room. She looked at Harry with that girlish, simpering, yet very, very deadly look on her face.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you downstairs." She sneered and Harry began to perform a simple slicing spell to cut the ropes that bound Ron and Hermione but Bellatrix stopped her. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you downstairs," she repeated, "_Alone_". So Harry left them and walked downstairs, to where Voldemort and Snape sitting. Wormtail was there too, and he was giving Snape a murderous look.

"Ah Harry, so good of you to join us," said Voldemort is a surprisingly calm, velvety voice. "You will be glad to know that your friends have been left relatively _unharmed_," Voldemort's sentence lingered in the air before he carried on, "But that may not be for long, if you do not agree to my terms. You see, there is something, an item that I need desperately. What I want you to do it to collect it for me, bring it to me and your friends will be let go, and be safely returned to Hogwarts." Harry thought for a moment. _If that's all I have to do…get an item…and Ron and Hermione will be safe…_but then a rather odd thought struck him, _why can't Voldemort get it himself? Why does it have to be me?_ Harry was brought back to Earth by Wormtail trying to lean over Snape and grab his drink, and ended up spilling it all over Snape instead. "Wormtail," Voldemort said sharply, "Leave us. We have private matters to discuss."

Wormtail bowed deeply. "As…as you wish master." And he gave Snape one last withering look before leaving the room. Harry spoke up. "What do you want me to steal?" he asked. Voldemort smiled. "Oh no, Harry, this is not stealing, this is _collecting,_ for the item you are retrieving is already worthy of my possession. Its name has been changed over the years and has come to be named after one of Gryffindor house's filthy ancestors." Voldemort stopped for a moment, allowing the full effect to sink in. Harry already knew what Voldemort was about to say. "I need you to deliver me the Sword of Gryffindor."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood still, dumbfounded. _Th__e Sword of Gryffindor? _He thought to himself, _Why on earth would Voldemort need that? _Voldemort smiled, as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. "Ah Harry, Harry," he crooned, "I would've thought a smart young boy like you would've guessed by now." Harry continued to stay still. He had no idea what Voldemort needed with the sword, but Voldemort just raised his eyebrows very slightly, but said no more, and then gestured to Snape, who was still sitting on the sofa, listening. At once he stood up.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to retrieve the sword by the 31st of July, precisely three weeks away. He also warns you that he knows that there is a fake copy of the sword, and he will have a goblin beside him when you give him the sword to check. The Dark Lord also wishes to remind you that this is entirely optional offer, although if you _do_ choose not to do this, your friends, and many more innocent people will feel the Dark Lord's wrath. If you do choose to retrieve the sword then everyone will be left…_unharmed."_

At first. Harry felt tempted to give in, to just give up. _It's always up to me _he thought, _all the responsibility and all this 'do this or people die' business. _But then Harry thought of Dumbledore, and how he had wished him good luck. He had already known that Harry would be given some sort of choice like this, and expected him to choose the hard way. Then he thought of Ron and Hermione, all bound up and expecting death. Harry took a deep breath, he had made up his mind.

"I'll do it." He said, facing Voldemort. For a fleeting moment, Harry saw something like happiness mixed with guilt in Voldemort's eyes, but it was there for only a second, then it was gone.

"Very good." Said Voldemort, "You have chosen well, for such a boy like you. Now Harry, I leave you to go back to Hogwarts unharmed, and your friends with you, but I remind you that you only have three short weeks to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor for me." Harry nodded. Voldemort clapped his hands twice, and Hermione and Ron came downstairs, with Wormtail leading them.

"The friends, master." He said bowing and Voldemort nodded. "Thankyou, Wormtail. Leave us now." Said Voldemort and Wormtail nodded and left the room again. Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to leave Riddle Manor, Voldemort said one, last thing that Harry, Ron nor Hermione could understand the meaning of.

"I am not the enemy anymore, Harry Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know you probably hate these, but people have been asking what book/movie Potter, Potter is set in! Ok, so after reading this chapter you'll realise that it is set before Deathly Hallows and after Chamber of Secrets, so somewhere around Goblet of Fire/Order of the Phoenix maybe? Take your pick! Thanks :) **

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was in Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was giving Harry a little advice, and insight on what Voldemort's intentions were after Harry had retrieved the sword. "Professor, why do _you_ think Voldemort needs the sword? I mean, the only thing it can be used for is destroying basilisks, and I doubt Voldemort has another basilisk tucked up his sleeve." asked Harry. Dumbledore smiled only slightly, and nodded.

"Yes Harry, I very much think it unlikely that Voldemort will use another basilisk, as you have proved to be so much stronger, and Voldemort knows that." Dumbledore answered.

"Only with the help of the sword, professor. It's only ever luck."

"Harry, any person worthy of holding the sword in their very own hands can be marked as strong. But back to the sword of Gryffindor, surely you know who originally crafted the sword?"

"Yes, goblins did professor." Harry had known this because after visiting Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by goblins, he had learnt that goblins were especially fine craftsmen, and had hand-crafted many historical swords, tiaras and diadems that were particularly dominant in wizarding history. He had also learnt that goblins were very protective of their items, and insisted that anything goblin-made was rightfully theirs, no matter if a wizard has paid for it.

"Correct Harry," smiled Professor Dumbledore, "And do you think that perhaps goblins would know some other uses of the sword?"

"Yes, I think so professor, I mean they would know heaps about their items, right? Thanks!"

Harry was excited at this news, he was already one step ahead, that bit closer to finding out Voldemort's plan, and then he would find the- Harry stopped short in his thinking. He needed to find the sword before the three weeks was up, and who knows how long it might take to find out Voldemort's plan? Dumbledore, who seemed to know what anyone was thinking at any given time replied,

"Harry, I'm also sure you are aware that as well as finding out Voldemort's plans, you will also need to locate the sword. I suggest that perhaps you ask Griphook, or whichever goblin is willing to help you, if he knows where the sword, and I could ask Phineas to look out into his portrait at Sirius's house and see if it is there?"

"Yeah, thanks professor, that would help. I think I'll go tell Ron and Hermione about this, is that alright?"

"I should think, Harry, that your friends are undoubtedly worthy enough of hearing, and I'm sure they would get it out of you anyway." Dumbledore said and with that Harry stood up, thanked Professor Dumbledore, and left his office.

**So, hoped you like the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few months, I've just been so busy with school, homework, friends, you know the deal. Anyway remember this maths sum:**

**Reviews + Alerts+ Favourites =Happiness Happiness=Eagerness Eagerness= Faster updates!**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
